lps_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Soldier
Burrock Thomas,' better known by his toxic mobster name stated Black Soldier,' ''is the true main antagonist of ''Littlest Pet Shop ''taking the title instead of the Biskit Twins in ''Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie. He is the one who founded Largest Ever Pet Shop instead of Fisher Biskit, and is the founder and leader of the ''Toxic Mobsters. ''He is also the main protagonist villain of the spin-off/sidequel series of the [[The Toxic Mobsters (spin-off series)|''same name of his crime team]]. History ''Beginnings! Burrock met Stephanie Baxter at a pet talking contest back in 1976. When the announcer gave 20 rounds, the first 7 rounds Blythe was doing great but during the rest of the rounds, Burrock won the animal talking contest trophy making Stephanie and angry. Burrock started bullying her when he said he would do anything better than anyone else. Stephanie left in anger thinking of something her could do. The next day, Blythe saw him with eight more kids his age. They look like mercenaries and they were getting along. When they saw Blythe, they started bullying her by stealing her sketch pad, her pencils, and by hitting her. When Blythe left crying, they all laughed. When they did, they had an idea for a name of all themselves together. They started going by suggestions as, The Hazard Baddies, Toxic Demons, Bullies from the Waste, but Burrock has the perfect one: The Toxic Mobsters. They all agreed to be that, and waited their whole lives for their dream to come true. The Toxic Mobsters (spin-off/sidequel series) What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie Black Soldier and his crew return to Downtown City to meet again their childhood victim: Blythe Baxter. They start mentioning the things they did when they were teenagers and it gets Blythe angry at them and when she hit Black Soldier in the face, he punches her face harder that it got a bruise and a nose bleeding. She went to her room crying telling her dad but the Toxic Mobsters were already gone. Russell and the gang were confused at this. But they were getting mad at things like this happening. When the Toxic Mobsters were at Largest Ever Pet Shop, Black Soldier showed his latest invention: The Subterranean Trapper 7008, or for short, The ST7008. Fisher Biskit is quite impressed with it, and when things got better, Russian Claw explained what it can do: scan for innocent pets, lock them out, and if they escape, they turn them into brainwashed slaves. The Biskit twins want to borrow it but Black Soldier is already saying yes before the girls would say it. So, when they prepared the biggest scheme for tomorrow, things would change forever. During the climax, when Blythe is severely injured by Black Soldier, he reveals his true identity and name: Burrock Thomas. Blythe gasps as she gets flashbacks of seeing him when she was a kid and hearing his name so much of the time. She would get scared of watching them on the news when the Toxic Mobsters were teenagers. He also reveals to be responsible of every single negative crime committed by the villains she has met: Madame Pom, Ramon, Vi Tannabruzzo, Finola Frum, and all others even Monban. And as the Toxic Mobsters assemble them, things bet pretty serious when the assistants starting committing crimes for themselves. And after some were arrested, the remaining assistants were Ramon, Christopher Lyedecker, Mr. Dale, Mr. Sawdust, and The Biskit Twins who suddenly start realizing something about Blythe: she was teaching them the care for friendship this whole time. So as they redeem themselves along with Fisher Biskit, Burrock Thomas and his Toxic Mobsters prepare for the final blow, with the other names being revealed: Vladislav Spencer, Aaron Mike, Jaxton Sanders, Gilbert Goober, Brohein Adams, Ehren Pocket, ''Durango, ''and ''Benjamin Archibald. ''They start the final blow, but when the pets fall injured Blythe is the one to finish it but as Burrock was about to kill Blythe, Josh whistles to the freed pet prisoners from Largest Ever Pet Shop and they attack the Toxic Mobsters. Blythe hugs Josh and they share a kiss with the pets staring with happiness and awe. Later, the news reporter tells the news or the stories and rumors about the Toxic Mobsters being true and now she was telling of them being behind bars. But she says that there are new rumors of them coming back for revenge. And as Blythe turned off her TV she says that there is nothing to worry about as she relaxes with Josh, Russell, and the rest of the pets. In a post-credit scene, 4 months after the Toxic Mobsters were trapped, enters a new unknown mobster. And frees the original Toxic Mobsters. When they got out, the unknown new mobster wants to join Black Soldier, and when he reveals himself to be called Kraven the Hunter, things get serious as everything goes black. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mobsters Category:Bullies Category:Assassins Category:Complete Monsters Category:Criminals Category:The Toxic Mobsters Category:Antagonist